kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Amamiya Arashi
|Love Interest = Tsukishima Kirari |Debut = Episode 9 |Final = Episode 153 |Seiyuu = Takafumi Kawakami |imagewidth = 250|Japanese Name = 雨宮 嵐|Romanized Name = Amamiya Arashi}} is a recurring character in Kirarin Revolution. He is a fourteen year old, aquatic-themed magician. He is currently the third best magician in Japan, and was even known by Hiroto when they first met. Arashi was born on January 1, and is a Capricorn. He has black hair and turquoise eyes. His blood type is O. Arashi is voiced by Takafumi Kawakami. Background Arashi and Tsukishima Kirari were childhood friends. One day, a six-year-old Kirari went to a wealthy woman's mansion whose cat had given birth to kittens. The mansion's owner allowed Kirari to take two, and Kirari showed them both to Arashi. Kirari chose one kitten and named him Na-san, and Arashi chose the other and called him Na-yan. Immediately after receiving his kitten, Arashi had to move to Osaka due to his father's job. Before he left, Kirari said he would be missed, and that she would wait for him to return to Tokyo so they could play together again. Arashi mistook this as her promising him she'll become his wife. Since then, Arashi has been in love with Kirari. After he moved to Osaka, things became difficult for him socially. None of the other children wanted to be friends with him. His only friends were his cat Nayan, and the ocean animals. Due to this loneliness, he never forgot Kirari. Synopsis Eight years later, Arashi returns to Tokyo to try and convince Kirari to quit being an idol. He does so by playing numerous pranks on her and her co-workers. Seiji, Hiroto, and Kirari spot his cat Na-yan, and he leads them to his owner. Arashi introduces himself as Kirari's fiancée, and promises to make Kirari quit being an idol so she can become his wife. Though he doesn't convince her, he doesn't give up. He becomes an idol illusionist, and continues to appear throughout the series. Arashi appears in various contests, shows, and concerts alongside Kirari. Personality Arashi is a prankster, and a lot of his pranks have to do with water and aquatic animals , which annoys Hiroto, Arashi's rival for Kirari. Due to his attraction to Kirari, he often gets nosebleeds from anything related to her (though the volume of blood does decrease as the series progresses). He is also a bit childish; he cries when he doesn't get his way. Despite his flaws, Arashi is a good person. He cares deeply for his cat Na-yan and Kirari. When Kirari became his assistant in one of his magic-shows, he decides not to perform his grand trick because he notices she is having a hard time. Talents and Abilities Being the son of a magician, Arashi knows how to perform magic. Even at the age of six, Arashi was able to make a flower appear out of thin air. Due to his time in Osaka, Arashi became influenced by the ocean, which has given a lasting impression on his theme of magic. Water Magic: Arashi is able to generate an enormous amount of water instantaneously. This serves as a means of transportation as well as to wash away other boys from Kirari. Ocean Animals: Arashi can make make various sea creatures appear out of thin air. Depending on the situation, he will choose specific animals to help him. These animals include eels, squids, octopuses, turtles, sea urchins, and whales. Shape Shifting: Arashi is able to make various objects change shape. He was able to turn a pen into an eel, and temporarily turn Kirari's ribbons into seaweed. Immense Speed: Arashi can move at extremely high speeds to the point where he cannot be seen. He uses this to pull pranks on Kirari in his first appearance, as well as pull down Hiroto's pants. Card Tricks: Arashi is skilled with cards. He uses them like throwing stars in order to sabotage things. Disappearing: Arashi can disappear into thin air. Spontaneous Generation: Arashi can make various objects appear out of thin air, such as seaweed and flowers. Hypnosis: Arashi was able to hypnotize a movie director into doing whatever he wanted. This was to make him become the lead character in a movie who would kiss Kirari. Relationships Tsukishima Kirari '''(月島きらり) is Arashi's childhood friend. Due to the misunderstanding with Kirari, he is madly in love with her, and considers her to be his fiancée. Despite his immaturity, Kirari still considers him her dear friend. She was willing to be his assistant in one of his magic shows, and always enjoys his company.And also he is always following Kirari around. '''Kazama Hiroto (風真 宙人) is Arashi's rival for Kirari. The two often compete to win Kirari's heart; Arashi often pranks Hiroto with fish, which of course annoys him. It is unknown how Arashi reacts when Hiroto and Kirari get together in the manga. Ending In Episode 153, after Kirari wins the Diamond Queen title, Arashi is seen in the audience, cheering for her, while she's performing "Happy☆Happy Sunday!". Name Origin "Arashi" means "storm" in Japanese. Category:Minor Category:Rival Category:Character Category:Males